The present disclosure generally relates to eye tracking, and specifically to eye tracking based on light polarization.
Eye tracking is an important feature for head-mounted display (HMD) systems including systems used in virtual reality (VR) applications. Conventional tracking systems track features of the human eye and are typically limited by the quality of the optical path. These conventional systems do not provide sufficient accuracy needed for eye tracking in a HMD system.